Dreca
Biography Entering a new world On April 9th, 3009, the hyper-intelligent Emu terror bird Dreca was searching across the Xlands for fellow Emu clans to rally behind him. On his journey through the picturesque Essolian Grasslands, Dreca ventured alone to gather food for his clan. On his journey he had stumbled across a cave. With his curiosity peaked, Dreca decided to inspect it. Inside it, he found a long cavern with lights at the bottom. Recognising that this was most likely a human creation, Dreca went down further to kill and eat these predicted humans. However, upon his reaching of the bottom, the structure appeared to be destroyed and broken down. Moss and plants covering the building, looking like a post-apocalyptic bunker. Dreca, being a naturally inquisitive specimen, endeavoured deeper into the structure. Climbing through a busted door, Dreca looked further. Each room and every chamber was filled with strange materials, shiny weapons, and what appeared to be the decomposing, rotten remnants of other creatures - some appearing to be human-esque. Dreca was however a bold, fearless Emu, he wanted to know what else was inside this strange structure. While travelling through the building, Dreca couldn't help but notice a long rectangular fabric - gold, with a black circle and spikes on it. He also found other fabrics, equally divided between black, white and gold. Undaunted, Dreca couldn't help but hear a faint sound. Sounding like a large washing machine, it appeared to be at the end of the corridor. Upon passing the door, Dreca found a large room, with a glowing beacon at the end of a long hallway. Its swashing and chaotic cracking was almost hypnotic. Dreca involuntarily walked forward, knowing this wasn't a good idea - yet he couldn't stop. The closer he got, the louder the screaming-like sounds got. Eventually he got a finger's length away from the light. At this point, he was nearing deaf from the loudness and his eyesight blinded by the brightness. Dreca took one last step, however everything went dark. Suddenly he felt his head violently throb around. Colours and lights flashed across his eyes, being hit with levels of wind force greater than that of a storm or cyclone. The view in front of him started tearing, the cracks forming almost rainbow like beams. What sounding like drums banged against his eardrums, so loud yet so sensitive. The drumming eventually got so loud, the pain became unbearable. The lights kept getting brighter and brighter, but soon the lights endorsed his entire sight. It all ended with a deafening crack and blast. Suddenly Dreca awoke to find himself in the same room, with the portal turned off. Horrified of his experience, Dreca rushed out of the building, screaming. Eventually he saw light at the end of the cave, but upon his return to the surface - it was just a surface he wasn't familiar with. The bright green grasslands with rainy skies was no more - instead he found himself in a dry, orange desert. He wasn't in the Xlands anymore, he was in the Outback. Category:Characters